


We are Young

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo is a Mess, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Angst, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben Solo recounts the beginning of his relationship with Rey and how much of a mess it was.Modern AU. Oneshot for now. might add on to it, I'm not sure.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	We are Young

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw TRoS (like two weeks ago), I've been kinda obsessed with Reylo. Oops. Anyways, there's one thing I want to note about my opinions on Reylo. I feel like it could never work in the Star Wars universe. At least, maybe not until Ben grew the fuck up. I wanted to portray that through this one-shot? (maybe more than a one-shot,,,,) 
> 
> Anyways. I got this idea while listening to We are Young by fun. The lyrics are in italics. They aren't mine. 
> 
> oh and lastly, I hope this doesn't suck too much. (it gets better as it goes on, seriously). This is the first story I've ever posted anywhere. Please comment and lemme know what you think!
> 
> edit: i think i'm gonna redo this is in more detail. keep a lookout on my profile

_ Give me a second I _

_ I need to get my story straight _

He didn’t like remembering the first year of their relationship. It was rocky. He was abusive. She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t know any better. Neither did he. 

_ My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State _

They were all young. Constantly getting high and drunk. 

_ My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar _

_ My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and _

An officer had approached him one day at the club. He asked about the bruise visible on her upper arm. Clearly a handprint, but Kylo lied easily. 

_ I know I gave it to you months ago _

_ I know you're trying to forget _

He never meant it. He had anger issues, but he had no excuse. She tried to forget it. 

_ But between the drinks and subtle things _

_ The holes in my apologies, you know _

_ I'm trying hard to take it back _

He was extremely guilty of the pain he inflicted on his sweet girl. She didn’t deserve any of it. He didn’t mean any of it. He tried to apologize through the din of the club. His words came out slurred. She didn’t believe him. 

_ So if by the time the bar closes _

_ And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home _

No matter what, he still cared for her immensely, even if his anger got in the way occasionally. 

Everything around her was spinning. She couldn’t see through this drunk fog. She couldn’t hear through the music. But Kylo was right there. His arm around her shoulder, leading her through the fray. 

“I got you,” he whispered softly in her ear. 

_ Tonight, we are young _

_ So let's set the world on fire _

_ We can burn brighter than the sun _

_ Tonight, we are young _

_ So let's set the world on fire _

_ We can burn brighter than the sun _

“I wanna stay,” she slurred, “we’re young! Enjoy yourself!” She tried to push his chest back, but she was drunk and he was strong. 

“Rey. Sweetheart. You’re drunk. It’s been a long night. I want to go home.” As much as he enjoyed these nights out with his girlfriend and her friends, it was late and he knew she’d get into trouble being as drunk as she was. 

_ Now I know that I'm not _

_ All that you got, I guess that I, I just thought _

_ Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart _

After that night, their relationship ended quickly. Rey’s friends showed her how abusive Kylo Ren was being to her, whether he meant it or not.

“Kylo. I love you, I really do. But you need to get your shit together. Then, and maybe then, come talk to me. I’m willing to give it another chance once you’ve gotten out of these ways.” She didn’t try to hide the tears in her eyes or the hurt in her voice. 

He knew it was coming. He wasn’t surprised. “I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

_ But our friends are back _

_ So let's raise the cup _

Years passed. Kylo, now Ben again, got his shit together. Rey breaking his heart made him realize how childish he was being. He called his parents. They let him back into their lives with open arms. He went to therapy and learned how to control his anger. He let out all those pent up emotions out through art. Writing, music, painting, whatever he felt like at the moment. 

Finally, it was the day he decided to see Rey again, just to see what happens. Through the years, he caught on to how Rey and her friends met at the same diner for dinner and drinks once a month, on the first Friday. 

He walked into Maz’s Place, scanning the booths for the familiar sight of Rey’s friend group. As awkward as it seemed, Ben wasn’t too worried about it. All her friends still liked him despite everything. She did as well. She knew he was going through rough times, and she was willing to wait it out. 

He spotted them in a corner booth and hurried over. As he approached, he heard loud laughter. For a second, something twinged inside him. His whole body flinched, causing him to trip over his own feet and fall to the floor. 

The laughter stopped immediately as the four looked over to Ben. Rey jumped out of her seat and appeared before him. She knelt down, offering a hand to the fallen man. “Are you okay, Ky-” 

Ben cut her off quickly. “Ben. And yeah. I’m fine,” he said, grabbing ahold of her hand, using it to help himself up.

Rey smiled brightly. “Welcome back, Ben.”

_ 'Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_ Tonight _

_ We are young _

_ So let's set the world on fire _

_ We can burn brighter _

_ Than the sun _

Rey really did wait for him. She knew he was a good person. He just had to get out of his “I’m Kylo Ren and better than you” phase. 

She was right. They fell right back into the rhythm of being together. Yes, things had changed, but for the better. Rey quickly saw the difference in Ben. He was the same, yet very different. More mature, more open, more aware. 

Neither of them ever wanted these years, while they were young, to end.


End file.
